clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Everlaunch Game Console
The Everlaunch Game Console, or simply Everlaunch, is the first video game console to be released in Antarctica. It was first manafactured in 1993 by Everlaunchers, now part of Snowtendo. The game console was discontinued after the crash in 1998. Everlaunch Game Console 2 was manafactured as a sequel to the original game console, thus continuing its lifespan. Everlaunch Game Console had a total of 87 games, including Super Puffino Bros. that set as a base for Super Explorer 767. Some of the games that caused the crash included the King Gives Up, a Colonial Antartic-themed game about deposing the King which sparked heated controversy. Another was and the Triskelle Returns to the Fort series, which was a leading factor to USA's strained ties with Freezeland during the period. Games, in which their legacies are continued to this day, include Match It! and The Battle of Arda. Most of the games for the Everlaunch Game Console were published by the Everlaunchers themselves. Other publishers included Snowtendo and Sega Antarctica. Development and Fate Video games was a term described as "a game that is on a television screen" in the past. Techically, it still is. Anything that is inside a television screen is considered a video game back then. They decided to create the Dan-Wachen Game Transmitter, that will serve as a base for a future twelve games on the Everlaunch Game Console. With the success of the first game console, they moved on to a new concept. The Doors PC was coming out soon, marking the start of the 16-bit era. Dan and Wachen wanted to expend the lifespan of the 8-bit era, and thus they created one last video game console transmitting 8-bit effects, even developing a product able to create games compatible for the new game console. After adding new colors allowed and increasing the processing speed, they eventually came up with the Dan-Wachen Game Console. Only three games were released with it back then: Super Puffino Bros., Dan vs. Don and Colours Collide. All the games were packed in with the gaming console. Two months into production of the gaming console, Dan and Wacen formed a new company known as Everlaunchers. They renamed their gaming console as Everlaunch Game Console. Their market expended from South Pole City to several other colonies in Colonial Antarctica then. Some of them had differed from the original model to suit to each colony's culture. This proved to be an undeniable success. More games were released for the Everlaunch. Most of them were sport games. The biggest sport-game genre is Table Hockey for some reason. 5 games had been made for the Everlaunch with the concept based around Table Hockey. To prevent such to happen, each sport-game genre was licensed to only one company. Everlaunchers gave the license to Beach and Forest Games for the sport-game genre Table Hockey. The other four companies, Snowtendo, Sega Antarctica, iConnect and Back Wee Games looked into other genres. In 1994, a light gun was released, titled 'Everlaunch Light Gun'. The gun so reasonably well and was even used for arcade games. The light gun's legacy continue to lives to today, and is still available in stores (produced by Snowtendo). That year was also the very year the infamous Triskelle Returns to the Fort series made its debut in the month of March. The developer is not known, however, some claim it to be an anti-High Penguin controlled company. Everlaunch Game Console's popularity soared within the following months, with stores running out of stock. With the extra income, they decided to launch the Weddell Game Console exclusively to Weddell, a country back then. It was a Weddell-version of the Everlaunch Game console, thus, it did not sell as well with those who already owned the Everlaunch. A total of 23 games from 12 developers were made for the Everlaunch that year. During the remaining period of its lifespan, the Everlaunch Game Console sold pretty well, until the games started to turn into horrid nightmares. One hundred twenty nine ridiculous, cheesy, and unlicensed games were released for the Everlaunch Game Console from 1996 to 1998, and this started the Everlaunch Game Console Crash of 1998. The Everlaunch Game Console immediately ceased production, discontinuing the life of the once-a-superstar product. When the crash ended, the Everlaunch Game Console 2 was made, with a brand new design and fixed errors. The Everlaunch Game Console did not share an equal degree of fame as its predecessor, due to Snowtendo's entry into the market, along with Sega Antarctica, Muffin-Sony Computer Fun and iConnect. The game console is still on the shelves today, but only ten to twenty of such would be on the shelves in a common video game store. Functions The Everlaunch Game Console has a length of 10cm, breadth of 4cm and height of 4cm. It has a partially wooden surface and is colored black for all other areas (which are plastic). The logo is printed on the top in silver, on the left of the wooden surface. Beside it is the catridge slot, which is half the size of an SES. Games *Super Puffino Bros.--Most popular pack-in game, most popular platform game. *The Battle of Arda--Most popular video game, most popular fighting game. *Match It!--Most popular puzzle game. *Triskelle Returns to the Fort (series)--Second most controversial game that enraged ties between the High Penguin colony and the Adelide Penguin colony. Eventually resolved after culprit found (Khanz Penguin in disguise). *King Gives Up--Most controversial game that almost caused a state-ordered deletion of the executives of Everlaunchers. This was avoided thanks to evidence that they were not involved. Category:Video Games Category:items Category:machines Category:Games